Who's Your Daddy?
by MVeneer
Summary: WHAT IF JT WASN'T JAX's FATHER? Gemma has news for Jax that may shake him to his core. What would that do to Jax? An alternate universe story that is true anarchy. Short and complete. Dark, subversive, fun.


Jax was getting too absorbed in all of JT's bullshit diary and writings. Well, it was about time to give him a wake-up call. She hated to do it, but it was the best thing for her son.

"Jax, I have something really important to tell you," Gemma said from the desk in TM's office. "Come sit by me."

Jax got up and moved to the chair next to Gemma's.

"I know this is going to come as a shock, but it's time you learned the truth. When I was young, I was pretty wild and free. Your dad was the same way. When I got pregnant, I thought JT was the father because I slept with him the most, but there were others that it could be. I think you should find out who your real father is just so we all know."

Jax's blue eyes widened and he stared at the floor. He couldn't believe it. How could JT not be his father? His whole existence was centered around JT being his father.

"I don't understand," Jax said.

Gemma sighed. For being smart, sometimes Jax could be really slow.

"OK, let me explain. I'm not sure that JT is your daddy."

"I still don't get it."

"There are other guys who might be your father. Really, Jax, it's not that hard to understand. Girls have sex with multiple guys sometimes all at once. Just for the sake of expanding your sexual knowledge, it's physically possible for a woman to have sex with five guys at once."

Jax stared at his mother in horror.

"You could have told me this sooner."

Gemma shrugged.

"You didn't need to know because I don't know many women who would want to have sex with five guys at a time. It's tricky getting the bodies . . . "

"Gemma, I don't care about sex—at least not now. Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I was waiting for you to mature to handle this."

"How can you tell me this now? I really didn't need to know this," Jax was reeling. Everything he thought had suddenly changed. Maybe he wasn't really living on earth anymore. Nothing would surprise him after this bombshell.

"It's part of being a man—you know—discovering who your daddy is."

"How many guys?"

"I'm pretty sure that it's either JT, Clay or Darby. Oops, I almost forgot. Elliot Oswald. He thinks he's your dad."

"Why does he think that?"

"Because I told him he was. It was useful and he _might_ be your father. I don't know how you and Clay didn't catch on. Elliot's always doing me favors."

"I thought it was because you were two kids growing up in a small town," Jax said.

"Yeah, right," Gemma snorted derisively, "So, now you can get kits at the drugstore and just do a test. It's really easy."

Gemma already had her plan ready. Clay was going to be Jax's father. DNA had nothing to do with it. She would switch the samples. That would shut down all this angsty shit about the MC and everything else. She was so sick of him reading JT's writings like JT knew something about anything. JT wasn't nearly as smart as he liked to think. Soon Jax would accept Clay as his father and that would get Jax back on track.

"I can't believe my father was OK with you cheating on him."

"It wasn't cheating. He knew and he was doing it too. Look at you, you're not exactly the monogamous type."

"So that's why I'm such a male slut," Jax said with tears in his eyes. "I can't believe JT might not be my father. Did he know you slept with Clay?"

"Know? He _watched_ ," Gemma said. "There's a video somewhere around here. I'll look for it. You can see for yourself that your fa . . . JT didn't mind. He was part of the action. We had a threesome."

Jax pictured it in his mind. No. No. No. He had to get the picture out of him mind. There was a limit to how much a man can take and he'd reached it.

Jax pulled his gun out of his cut, put it to his head and pulled the trigger.

APRIL FOOL'S

It just seemed like a fun thing to do. And you have to admit that Elliot Oswald and Clay both look a lot more like Jax than JT. And some of the writing and plotting is deliberately bad and some of it's just unintentionally bad.

In intended to take this down a few days after April Fool's Day, but I decided to leave it up. I just love the idea that Gemma did a sex tape with JT and Clay. I also liked the part when Gemma tells him a woman can be with 5 guys at once and Jax looks at her with horror, only you don't know it Jax is horrified at the idea of a woman with 5 guys at once or if he's horrified because he didn't know this and his mother did.

Anyway, this chapter is just a joke and all good SOA fans know Jax may have killed himself, but he didn't do it with a gun and he killed Gemma first.

M.


End file.
